Detention
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare and Eli serve the detention they got in Better Off Alone Part two. TWOSHOT


**Detention**

Clare Edwards let out a huff of breath as she glared at Elijah Goldsworthy, as she walked into the almost empty classroom. 'Stupid Eli!' She thought bitterly, narrowing her eyes at him. It was his fault that she got detention in the first place. Then again, she'd have never finished or wrote her heartbreaking English assignment or had the courage to confront her mother about what was going on between her and Clare's father. It was the very thing that Clare had been wanting to know for awhile now.

Trying to ignore the darkly clothed, green-eyed boy, Clare took her seat and pulled out her notebook, and her pink and silver colored pen. It would be in her best interest not to focus on him, to just ignore him. She may like Eli, and they may be close friends but she didn't need him to get her in any more trouble, at the moment. It was clear that Eli wasn't going to let her do that though, because all of a sudden, he was in the seat right next to her, leaning torwards her, lips so close to her ear that his warm breath fanned over it

"You ignoring me, Clare?" He asked in amusement, lips twisting into his signature smirk. He loved to annoy her.

She looked over at him with narrowed blue eyes. "You got me detention." She hissed out in a whine.

Eli chuckled. "You gotta loosen up once in awhile, Edwards. And besides, you had fun and you got your writing assignment done. I don't really see what the problem could be. Not to mention, you practically _begged _me to come with you."

Clare let out a frustrated growl and shut her notebook, setting down her pen. "Well your the one who put the idea into my head in the first place!" She whined, well aware that she sounded childish, even to herself.

His smirk held in place as he shook his head at her. "You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting!" She argued back, sticking her lower lip out further and crossing her arms over her chest as she slumped slightly in her chair.

Suddenly a soft snicker came from behind them and Clare flipped back around to look at who made the noise. A small girl with long, dark blonde hair in a ponytail sat there brown eyes wide as she looked at them. She looked to be about fourteen. "You two are so cute!" The girl squealed slightly as she stared at the two of them with interest shining in her eyes.

Eli raised his eyebrow at the girl questioningly. "Excuse me?" He asked in a rather confused tone.

The little blonde girl was about to answer when the teacher walked over, glaring at the three students with her hands on her hips. "No talking!" She warned them, before turning on her heel and going back to her desk.

Eli sighed and turned back around to face the front of the room as everyone quieted down.

Clare, meanwhile bit her lip as she made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then she turned around to face the girl that she and Eli had just been talking to. "What did you mean when you said that Eli and I were cute together?" She asked in a mere whisper.

The other girl stifled a giggle and shrugged. "I just think that you two make a cute couple is all." She answered back in a soft tone.

The older girl flushed a bright red as her blue eyes flickered down. "We're not together." She mumbled softly. "Eli and I are just friends."

The blonde cocked her head to the side and looked at Eli out of the corner of her eyes. "Why not? He's hot and he obviously likes you!"

"Yeah, as a friend. Not anything else." Clare answered her, before turning back around.

"Whatever." The other girl muttered, rolling her eyes and going back to her Alegerbra homework.

Eli turned back to Clare slowly and stared at her for a few moments, his smirk still playing upon his lips. "Were you two talking about me?" He asked of her.

Clare scoffed and pushed some of her hair from her blue eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Goldsworthy!" She told him.

"Ouch!" He said dramatically, throwing his hand up to his chest to clutch at his heart as a smile threatened to break out on his face.

She laughed at him and shook her head, wondering briefly, what she would do without him in her life.

**Next Part: Clare and Eli finish their detention and go for a ride.**


End file.
